The present invention relates to a vehicle function restriction system for restricting usable vehicle functions when lending a vehicle to someone.
To use a valet parking service, the user of a vehicle gives the vehicle key to a valet. However, some users may worry that the valet will tamper with the vehicle. Accordingly, a vehicle function restriction system that restricts usable vehicle functions when the vehicle is lent to another person has been proposed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-25936).
In the system of the '936 publication, the vehicle functions are all usable when a master key is used. However, when a valet key is used, the engine can be started only once. When the user of a vehicle implementing such a system uses a valet parking service, the user gives the valet key to the valet. In this case, the valet can only park the vehicle.